This application is a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 052,014, previously filed by one of the applicants, which is now abandoned.
Within the field of vending machines, there exists a need for tamper resistant dispensers which are precision constructed to avoid jamming of the dispensed articles. Further, there exists a need for a compact and efficiently loaded vending dispenser which permits reliable dispensing of soft packaged articles, such as diapers or other hygienic materials.
A variety of vending machines have evolved. Typically, articles in a vending machine dispenser are arranged for gravity feed type of dispensing actuated by coin operated payment means. Often such articles are arranged on horizontal tab mean, roller drums, or in stacked relation with other articles. Frequently, articles which are stacked are packaged in boxes or other hardened enclosures to facilitate dispensing by preventing jamming at the point of dispensing. However, significant inefficiencies occur when using hardened enclosures, referred to herein as hard packaging or hard packaged articles. Principally, such hard packaging is costly and occupies volume within the dispensing which could be used more efficiently. A related problem involves improper discarding of the hard packaging causing environmental pollution and similar problems.
Another technique for dispensing articles permits soft packaging around the article. Typically, such soft packaged articles are not efficiently stored for dispensing because of a requirement for individually mounting each article on a tab or other mounting means. Alternate arrangements for soft packaged articles may include stacking, however, such configurations often result in jamming or other forms of malfunction of the dispenser. This may be caused by imprecisely oriented articles or by adjacent soft packaged articles which have become frictionally attached. Similar undesirable results occur when soft packaged articles are not of uniform dimensions.
Yet another problem exists with vending machines relating to vandalism or other unauthorized access to the contents therein. Often when machines are tampered with, the effect is to prevent further vending operation until substantial repairs have been accomplished. Such repairs may involve substantial expenditures and may result of lost revenues due to inoperation of the vending machine. Other forms of undesirable access may include attempts to contaminate the products contained within the dispenser.
Yet another problem relates to costly methods of manufacturing and assembling internal components of dispensers for vending articles. Often such components are cut or manufactured from different grade materials and from different sheets or lots. Moreover, substantial assembly costs may occur due to welding and otherwise connecting the various components. Additionally, most vending machine internal components are not readily removed or replaced by alternate choice components due to the extensive time and damage which would result. Such inflexibility results in narrow utility with respect to alternate shaped goods which might otherwise be dispensed using the identical exterior housing and location of the machine.
Yet another problem occurs due to vending machines which must be located in areas having enough room to accommodate the generally bulky sized dispensers. A related problem exists with dispensers which must be located near electrical power sources for proper operation.
What has been needed therefore has been a compact dispensing machine which is capable of mechanically dispensing consistently accurate quantities of soft packaged articles. Moreover, a need exists for such a dispensing machine which efficiently stores the articles in an improved tamper resistant environment.
What has been further needed is a dispensing machine for soft packaged articles which includes internal components which are more economically manufactured from a single sheet and grade of material and which may be more efficiently assembled or selectively removed and replaced by authorized personnel without affecting the appearance or physical integrity of the exterior.
What has been further needed has been a low cost method for manufacturing and dispensing soft packaged articles.
These and other problems are solved by the present invention. Yet other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein are set fort by way of illustration certain embodiments of the present invention.